


Tomorrow Morning

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky comes and gets you when you're drunk





	Tomorrow Morning

Holy shit you’re drunk and you’re sad and fuck that’s not a good combination. Davis had been cheating on you for months, months! How could you have been so stupid? You raise your hand for another drink but the bartender shakes his head.   
“Sorry sweetheart but you’ve been cut off.”  
“I’m not that drunk!” You whine and he laughs.   
“Let me call ya a ride sweetheart.”   
“Okay.” You huff, “Any of my favorites can come get me.” You tell him passing him your unlocked phone. You take the glass of water from him as he talks on the phone to someone.   
Ten minutes later a glowering Bucky comes into the bar. His frown only deepens when he see the guy sitting too close to you.   
“No thanks.”  
“Come on babe. I’ll make it worth your while.”  
“No.”  
“Didn’t you hear her?” Bucky growls, “She said no.” He pulls the guy off of his chair and away from you. “You. Let’s go.”  
“I don’t wanna go with you. You’re mad at me.” You pout and he sighs, scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder and carries you out of the bar. “Bucky! Put me down!” You glare at the bartender whose laughing behind the bar, “Why did you call him!?” You yell.  
“You said any of your favorites sweetheart.”   
“Damnit.” You grumble.   
“I was on my way anyway. F.R.I.D.A.Y. told us what happened and I was worried you might do something stupid.” Bucky growls, it’s hard to concentrate on what he’s saying when you’re upside down like this.   
“Can you put me down please?”  
“No.”  
“Bucky I’m startin’ ta feel sick.” You mumble and suddenly you’re right side up again, standing on your own two feet but leaning heavily against him.   
“Better?” He asks and you nod, “Good. Now what the hell were you thinking?”   
“You really suck at this.” You tell him, “He broke my heart Buck.”  
“That shitbag didn’t deserve your heart in the first place.” He growls and you wrap your hands around his metal arm as you start down the street, the cooler air is helping you come back to your senses.   
“That doesn’t make me feel any better but thanks.”  
“If you want I can go kick his ass.”  
“I don’t need you to kick his ass for me. I’m perfectly capable.”   
“Maybe not right now.” He chuckles as you stumble slightly over the curb. You glare up at him and he shakes his head with a grin. “You know what, you probably could still kick his ass.”  
“Damn straight I could.” The two of you stop at a stoplight and he presses a quick kiss to the top of your head. “Mmm. I should’ve just dated you.” You hum.   
“Yea. You should have.” He agrees as the walk signal turns on. You stare up at him in surprise, you’d only been joking, you’d never thought that he’d return your feelings. When you don’t move to follow him across the street he looks down at you in confusion. “You okay?”  
“You like me?”  
“Oh, uh, I mean, I’m, I, maybe we should save this conversation for when you’re sober.” He mutters.   
“No James.” He blinks down at you at the use of his first name. “I’d never have dated that fucker if I knew you liked me.” Why are you telling him this?  
“What?”  
“I like you way more than I did him. Like. Holy shit more.” You should shut up now.   
“You do?”  
“Yep.” You pop the end of the word and he stares down at you. Those brilliant blue eyes searching your face.   
“We are absolutely continuing this conversation when you’re sober.”  
“I’m sober enough.”  
“No sweetheart. You’re not. Don’t worry. We’ll talk tomorrow.” He notices how your eyelids are drooping and how you seem to lean on him a bit more. “I’m going to carry you the rest of the way home, then we’ll talk in the morning.” He tells you scooping you up.   
“Okay.” You agree before burying your face in his neck and promptly falling asleep.


End file.
